


The Letter

by FanficAllergy



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter is all she has left of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. This is a parody fanwork by fans for fans. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.

**oOo**

 

 **Title:** The Letter  
**Theme:** 12: Letter  
**Words:** 396  
**Summary:**  The letter is all she has left of him.    

 

**oOo**

 

 

The letter is all she has left of him.    

 

It isn't long or flowery.   That wasn't his style.   It was one of the things she loved most about him. He was simple and honest and good. He believed in only saying true things and refused to hide behind the courtesies and white lies that were expected of merchants.

 

So when he said she was the most amazing woman he'd ever met, she believed him.

 

He wrote the letter after she treated him for a sprained wrist. He'd said he injured himself falling out of a tree. What he didn't mention was that tree was on the other side of the fence.

 

The letter is simple and from the heart and reads:

 

_Dear Miss Violet Asbury,_

_Thank you for taking care of me. I don't think I've ever felt as soft a touch as yours. I had to struggle to keep from blushing while you patched me up. I hope you don't think I'm too forward, but would you be willing to step out with me once I've healed up? I know your kind don't normally mix with mine but a man's got to take some risks to get what he wants._

_Thinking of you kindly,_

_Solomon Everdeen_

 

She doesn't know why she kept it. She's had other patients write her thank you notes and even ask her out before. But none of their notes touched her the way Solomon's had.

 

They'd gone on that date.

 

And then another.

 

Then he sang for her, and that was it. She was his and he was hers.

 

She didn't take much from her parents' house when they married. Just some clothes, a few knick-knacks, a book on herbal remedies, and the letter.

 

They were deliriously happy together even though they were very poor. They had two beautiful daughters. Life was good.

 

And then he died.

 

And with him, her happiness died as well.

 

She was never the same after that. His possessions were sold slowly to pay for necessities. But she kept the letter. She never goes anywhere without it. It's kept safe, wrapped in wax paper, tucked into a special pocket sewn into her chemise located right over her heart.

 

It isn't much. Just a few lines on paper. But it's all she had left of the man who left a seal on her heart.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 11/21/14  
> Revised: 2/16/15  
> Beta Read by: RoseFyre
> 
> This came out of nowhere, but yay drabble? Also holy long revision delay, Batman! Totally my fault. I didn't feel up to revising.


End file.
